Yes, there will be blood
by happyday girl
Summary: NOT a cross over with SAW! Sam and Dean pick up a mysterious Hitchiker whilst drving through Indianna, but is this guy all what he seems? Set in season 2. Please read and review. My first attempt at a serious multi chaptered story! and again Please revie
1. Chapter 1

'Dean, can we please just find somewhere to hole up for the night? How can you see through this rain?' Sam Winchester begged as he shot an incredulous look at his older brother in the driving seat, who was, at this moment in time, leaning forward in his seat so much that his nose touched the windscreen, squinting through the thick blanket of rain that was attacking the Impala.

'yeah, I guess your right, I can't see a damn thing!' said dean, giving his brother the trademark dean Winchester grin.

Sam growled in frustration as he tried to get comfy in his seat. 'I think I saw a motel on the map earlier' he said, turning into the back seats to fish out the map of Indiana that he had insisted that they buy. They didn't usually go to Indiana very often, so they needed all the help that they could get'

'Oh Sammy we don't need a map! It's just me and...Ooh a hitchhiker!' said Dean, bouncing in his seat like a five year old. Sam gave his brother a horrified look, 'your not seriously considering picking him up...are you?' he looked through dean's window and surveyed the hitchhiker. It was a man, about Sam's height, although he looked a little older. He had jeans and a faded black leather jacket on, which made him look like a kind of weirdo rocker. He had his thumb out and beamed at the car, fully expecting a ride.

'Why not?' asked dean.

'Cos we don't know who he is' said Sam.

'Aw come on Sammy! What harm could he be, you hitchhiked!'

'I'll have you know that I didn't hitchhike. I walked, about 4 miles actually.' Said Sam, matter of factly.'

'Yeah whatever, we'll see where he wants to go, then you can make the decision, ok?' said dean, a bit annoyed with Sam's fretting. Sam nodded; at least he had the final say.

Dean pulled up next to the soaked guy, and wound down his window.

'Aw thanks mate, I've been out here for hours!' gasped the man with a strong southern accent. He beamed at Sam and dean, only the latter smiled back.

'That's alright, where to?' asked dean.

The man shrugged, 'I'm not fussy, I just wanna be in a warm car for a change you know? Just let me off in the next town?' the guy asked.

Dean turned in his seat and looked at Sam. Sam looked at dean. _He couldn't do any harm_ he thought, and then gave Dean a curt nod, with a sinking feeling that he was going to regret it.

Dean turned back to the guy in the rain. 'Okay, sure thing...' he said, whilst asking for a name with his eyes.

'Danny. My names Danny fell.' Said Danny, shaking dean's hand and nodding his head at Sam, who nodded back politely.

'That's great Danny...Sammy will open the door for you, won't you?' he asked, again swivelling in his seat to grin at Sam.

'Sure' said Sam stiffly, and he braced himself for the onslaught of wind and rain as he opened his door and ran out to open the back door for Danny.

'Cheers mate!' said Danny, and he hopped into the back of the Impala, stretching out his legs and sighing.

'Thanks for this guys!' he said to the brothers, who both nodded back.

'No problems' said dean.

Neither of the boys noticed Danny give the boys a dark, almost menacing look before the Impala rode off into the rainy, windy dark night.

**So, who really is Danny? Find out in later chapters!**

**Hope you like this first chapter, later chapters will follow!**

**Please review this, as it will let me know what you like and don't like!**

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

'So, what are your names then?' asked Danny, giving the backs of the Winchester brothers head's a smile.

Before Sam had a chance to answer, Dean butted it 'I'm Dean and he's Sammy'

'-Sam' Sam corrected, annoyed that Dean used his personal nickname for him to introduce him to a stranger.

'Great...Well, hi Dean and Sam' Danny laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

'So, what ya doing hitchhiking in the first place Danny?' asked Sam, curious to know more about this shady guy.

'Not much, had a bust up with my brother, wanted to go my own way I guess...just didn't do a very good job of it! Lost my lodgings, so I'm trying to get somewhere else...somewhere new you know?' said Danny, looking intently at Sam through the rear view mirror, but avoiding his eyes whenever Sam looked up at him.

'Ah right, ok' said Sam, turning back to try and look at the road through the thick blankets of rain that was still impeding their vision.

They sat in silence for the next twenty or so minutes, in which Sam got very bored, dean wondered how long he was going to have to keep driving for, and Danny just sat and stared at his legs.

Suddenly, Danny said- 'can you stop here please dean? I want to get out for a few minutes'

'Why?' said Sam, swivelling in his seat to look at Danny. He had a small smile on his face, determined to try and be nice to their passenger, but his smile froze and was replaced by a look of horror when he saw that Danny had a gun pointed at his chest.

'Just let me out here please' repeated Danny, his voice low and dangerous.

Sam stayed where he was, trying to stare Danny down. 'Dean, stop the car' he muttered to his brother. Dean recognised the tone of Sam's voice, and looked questioningly at his little brother. Sam nodded at his brother, 'Dean, just pull over now' he said, urgency now apparent in his voice.

'Okay Sammy, I'm pulling over' and he did, pulling into a side road lined with trees.

'Let me out' said Danny, motioning to Sam to get out the car. Dean finally had a chance to look at what was going on. He looked at Danny, who still had the smith and Wesson pistol aimed at his brother's chest, and he felt a jolt of anger and panic.

'Ok Danny, come on, you don't need a gun, we'll let you out, alright?' Dean said, keeping his voice light to try and calm him down. He didn't want a gun going off, and he certainly didn't want the bullet going into his brother.

'Let me out then!' shouted Danny, motioning with the gun to Sam, who nodded, then got out of the car.

He opened the passenger door and stood back to let Danny have some space.

Danny came out the car, the gun still trained on Sam's head, a nasty smile on his face.

'Well Sam, you, me and your brother have got some waiting to do I see'

'Excuse me?' asked Sam, giving a sideways look to Dean, who was getting out the car.

Dean gave Sam a small smile, and when Sam returned it, he knew that Sammy was ok.

'Well, I sent a text when we were in the car- and now my friends are coming' Danny said, sneering at the two Winchesters, who exchanged looks of panic.

Breaking the tension, Danny's mobile phone rang, the ringing noise making Sam jump slightly. As Danny fumbled in his jacket for the phone, Dean moved round the Impala to cover Sam. Finally, Danny located his phone, and pressed the button, putting the phone to his ear.

'Hello? - yeah this is me-who else would it be?' he snapped.

'What? No, I've got them...I told you I would! It's all good; just send the boys to me! – yeah that's all I need...ok...hurry up!' Danny switched off his phone and stowed it away again.

Sam and dean looked at Danny. Dean then clapped his hands, making both the younger men jump.

'Well, look, I know that this is fun and all, but me and Sammy need to be somewhere right now, so we can just go now and-'he stopped when Danny began to laugh.

He looked at Sam, cocking his gun as he smiled at the youngest Winchester.

'You boys aint going anywhere!' he said, aiming the gun at Sam's head.

'oh whoa whoa, dude, put the gun down!' yelled Dean, standing in front of his little brother, intent on protecting him.

'Oh relax Deany boy, I'm not going to shoot your precious brother-not yet anyway!'

Everything stopped when the men heard engines coming down the road, and car headlights flashed bright in the Winchesters' faces.

As the engines stopped and the lights were turned off, Danny suppressed a chuckle.

'Well, the fun's going to really begin now boys- the cavalry has arrived!'

**What's going to happen to Sam and Dean? Tune in to find out...you may be surprised!**

**Please review!**

**And thanks for reading! **

**PS- sorry about not updating for a while...college work went into overload! Hope you enjoy this and later chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stared at the people coming out of the car, looking to see what sort of people they were up against. They seemed like normal people, men and women, wearing normal clothes. So, what was the catch? Dean racked his brain; nope, he was sure neither he nor Sam had pissed a group of people as big as this off, he was sure of it.

The group of people reached the trio of men standing in the rain, and they stood behind Danny, smirks, sneers and malicious grins plastered over their faces.

'Well hi!' welcomed Dean, trying to keep the situation light.

'Hey dean...Sam' a woman nodded at the brothers. 'Nice to see you again!' she said. The woman was pretty, a bit old, maybe late forties or early fifties, her dyed red hair outgrowing at the roots a bit. Thick eyeliner concealing her age a little; she wore a black leather jacket and faded ripped blue jeans.

Dean didn't make any connection with the woman. He shrugged and turned away from her, not wanting anything to do with her. Sam however, stared at her

'I remember you! We kidnapped you...you were a bargaining chip- for the colt!' it all snapped into his head, but then a massive piece of the puzzle hit home, and a huge wave of panic washed over him.

'Which mean's your all...?'

'Vampires!' the woman grinned, eyes flashing with hatred.

'Your mate Luther...our dad shot him...Didn't he?' ventured Sam. The woman's smile faltered, and she hung her head a little.

'Luther was a good man...a good vampire...' she said, but was cut off when dean barked out a laugh.

'Ha! That is the funniest thing you've said so far you snivelling wad of scum!' he sneered at her and her undead posse.

The vampires growled, and a few of them made an attempt to reach dean, but a bigger vampire blocked them.

'Let's kill them now Kate!' a young vampire snarled at the woman, but Kate shook her head.

'No, we can't...not till Jesse get's here' she said calmly. The other vampires snarled and shook their heads.

'-but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them!' smiled Kate with relish. Sam and dean exchanged glances as the vampires cheered and clapped their hands.

'I bagsie the one with all the hair' yelled one vampire, and suddenly Sam felt himself being pulled roughly to the ground by a huge vampire with spiky blonde hair. Dean yelled and grabbed Sam as he fell, and he tried to pull the fang off his brother.

Next minute, dean yelped as the legs were kicked from underneath him, and he too fell to the floor, mud spattering up his leather jacket, wet grass soaking him to the bone.

The brothers were pulled apart, and Sam's head was forced upwards, he felt rain going into his eyes, and he shook his head to prevent the slight stinging it caused.

'Well now' he smelt, rather than heard the vampire in his ear. 'What are we going to do with you? Luther was going to kill you...Wasn't he? But then your dad murdered him!'

'It wasn't murder...! Said Sam, pulling his face round to face the young vampire, and he gave a small smirk-

'...it was pest control!'

The vampire yelled in anger, and head butted Sam, sending him sprawling into the mud. As he fell, the vampire kicked him in the chest again and again.

'You bastard! You son of a bitch! He was my brother you waste of space!' he spat, kicking Sam over and over. Sam curled into a ball, trying to cushion the blows that were raining down on him. He coughed, trying to get air into his lungs, but with each kick, he felt the air failing him.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!' a voice yelled from out of the rain. Sam turned to see his brother desperately trying to get rid of the fangs that were currently holding him back, trying to get to him.

Dean struggled with all his might, but these damn ass fangs were strong. He yelled in frustration and complete panic as the blonde vampire continued his tirade of kicks into his little brother's chest and stomach.

'I swear if you keep going I'm gonna rip your head off with my own hands!' he spat at the vampire, who faltered at the venomous death threat. Dean saw that he wasn't completely sure with himself, and took this as an opportunity to attempt another escape. He wrenched his body away from the fangs, got free and raced to Sam's side.

'Sammy...Sam!' Dean muttered as he turned Sam to face him. He sat Sam up as he tried to breathe, and rubbed his back as his little brother continued to cough and gasp. 'Okay, keep breathing, its ok, your gonna be fine, I'm gonna get us outta here!' he promised, Sam nodded and closed his eyes, trying to keep his slow breathing regular.

Suddenly, Kate yelled. 'Jesse's coming!' and the vampires all stopped and looked behind them.

Dean helped Sam up, Sam resting on Dean as he recovered, and together they watched as a tall silhouetted man, illuminated from headlights from a huge car, walked towards them.

'Jesse...' Kate began as the vampire reached the group, but Jesse silenced her by putting a hand up to her face as if to say 'speak to the hand cos I aint listening'.

'Well well well, Sam and Dean Winchester. What an honour to finally meet you in person.' He smiled.

The vampire had a British accent, which made him sound like a Bond villain (yes, Dean did watch James Bond films) and as a result, terrifying. He was wearing a black leather jacket and red skinny Jeans, and looked about twenty.

'Well, believe me it aint an honour to meet you pal!' Dean snarled, reaching out to hold Sam's arm as he faltered.

Jesse's smile disappeared, and was replaced by a sneer.

'I think we can load them up now, no point staying here all night is there?' he wasn't looking for an answer, and none of the fangs gave him one.

Actually, Sam thought, all the other vampires looked absolutely terrified of Jesse, and, indeed, most of them cowered as he walked past them.

'I said load them up!' Jesse yelled to the group as he walked back to his vehicle.

'What do you mean load us up?' asked Dean warily, stepping closer to Sam.

'Oh don't worry' said a low voice from behind them, 'you won't feel a thing'.

Before either of the Winchesters turned round, Dean felt a huge pain to the side of his head, and he instantly fell unconscious to the floor, dragging Sam with him.

Sam desperately unhooked himself from his big brother, but before he could offer a counter attack to the fang with the large lump of wood, he had a fist to the jaw, and as he fell down, the vampire who had hit Dean came up to him and stamped, hard, on Sam's head. Sam saw stars before the darkness claimed him, and before he succumbed to the sickly, falling feeling that was occurring in his chest, he heard the fangs laugh in celebration. T

hen it all went black.

**Bet you never saw that coming!**

**So, what do you think so far? **

**Oh, and if you didn't know already (and I'm sure you all do!) Kate and Luther are from the 1****st**** season episode Dead Man's Blood, but I don't need to tell you that as I'm sure you know where they came from!**

**Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter is coming up!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up first, coughing into Sam's jacket. He shook his head slightly, wincing as his head throbbed slightly, he rubbed at a sore spot for a while, and then looked around him. What the hell had happened? And where the hell where they?

Dean looked down at his brother. His face was turned away from him, so Dean wacked him on the leg to wake him up.

'Sammy! Wake up!' he muttered loudly. Sam moaned as he stirred, lifting his head, then shaking it, Dean heard him take an intake of breath, and he rubbed a spot on the side of his head.

_Uncanny_ thought Dean, then he sat up, and pulled Sam up with him.

Sam turned his head, and Dean gasped, the left side of Sam's face was covered in blood, and his nose was bent at an odd angle.

'Jesus Sam...' Dean started, but Sam patted him on the shoulder to quieten him.

'Shh, don't worry Dean, I'll be fine, it's just bruising. Where are we?' Sam said. He was touched by Dean's concern for his health, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Dean looked around again and shrugged.

They were in a dark room, with a small window letting a little bit of moonlight. The soft light illuminated their prison. The room was bare apart from a bookcase and a table. The brothers were lying on the floor, their legs entwined with each other.

The brothers crept apart and studied their surroundings.

'So, where do you think we are then?' asked Dean, peering out the window, but seeing nothing but darkness. Before Sam had a chance to answer his brother's question the door was banged open, hitting the wall on the opposite side. Both the Winchesters jumped a mile.

'Well, howdy boys, hope you had a nice kip!' said a wiry young vampire with long black hair, grinning at the boys in a mock friendly way.

'Oh we sure did bub' said Dean in an equally 'friendly' bravado.

The fang smiled at Dean's fighting spirit, and chuckled as he rubbed his neck, looking nervously at the door, where suddenly footsteps could be heard.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, raising their eyebrows, and suddenly two more vampires' cam into the room. Jesse was one of them; he had changed into blue baggy jeans and a black shirt with a red checked neckerchief. The other vampire was tall but stocky, wearing baggy black trousers and a ripped white t-shirt.

'I trust you two boys are well rested' began Jesse, but Dean butted ahead of him

'Listen dude, cut the crap and tell us why we're here!' here yelled, stepping forward.

Instead of answering him, Jesse jerked his head towards the guy he had come into the room with. 'My buddy here is Johnny, he's been a good friend of mine for a few years now, and he's helped me deal with people like you two'

'What do you mean?' Sam ventured, staring at Johnny with wariness. Johnny grinned and flexed his fingers. Jesse grinned as well, and he and Johnny stepped into the room a bit more.

Johnny produced a knife, and Dean stiffened. Johnny motioned to Dean with the knife.

'Get over there now!' he ordered, motioning to the other side of the room, away from Sam.

Dean gave a small laugh. 'No, I don't think so' he muttered, standing his ground.

'I said now!' yelled Johnny, thrusting the knife in Dean's direction, catching him on the shoulder, ripping his shirt. Dean gasped and moved sideways, making sure that Sam was safe as he was doing so.

'That's better, now you-'he jabbed the knife in Sam's direction. 'You go over there and stay there!' he said, and Sam obliged, walking slowly in the other direction. He then turned to find Jesse right behind him.

Jesse pushed Sam to the floor and kicked him in the chest. As Sam went down, Dean yelled and surged forward to protect his little brother. He pulled Jesse off him, but was hauled back by Johnny, and got a punch in the jaw for his troubles. Dean reeled, focused again and threw a punch back; catching Johnny on the side of the face, but it didn't seem to have any affect.

As this was happening, Sam was in the middle of a battle of his own. Jesse had resumed his kicking, but Sam was ready for him this time. He grabbed Jesse's leg and wrenched it upwards, sending him tumbling backwards.

Suddenly, there was the deafening sound of shoes on stone, and then three more fangs appeared in the doorway, surveying with shock the scene before them.

Then two of them pulled Sam to his feet, whilst the third helped Johnny try to quell a fighting Dean.

When the boys where apprehended at last. Jesse turned to the Winchesters, blood trickling down his face, and smiled.

'Well boys, looks like we have a pair of fighting cocks on out hands!' he said, sneering to his mates, who jeered in return.

'Looks like this next part is going to be fun Jesse' piped up an older vampire wearing a jean jacket and tracksuit bottoms. The other fangs laughed at this and nodded their heads.

'What next part?' asked Sam, rubbing his chest where he could feel a bruise starting to form. Dean looked to his brother, and saw with a jolt that he was shaking. This kicking's where making him weaker and weaker, and dean put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

'Well, Sammy-'started Jesse.

'Sam' interjected Dean, earning a small smile from Sam.

'Whatever...this next part is going to be very fun- and creative!'

'What do you mean?' asked Dean, looking from one fang to the other.

'Well, put it this way...' said Jesse, smiling. Pearly white teeth flashed, reflecting in the moonlight.

'...there will be blood!'

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam didn't know what to think; didn't know what to do. The vampires all started to laugh and jeer. Suddenly, Sam was grabbed by two fangs, and forced backwards; he hit his head on the floor, and was raised back up again. Dean surged forward to rescue his brother, but was felled by a punch by another vampire.

Sam gasped in pain, little stars erupting in his minds eye, and he was quite dizzy for a moment, before he was rather unceremoniously dumped on the cold stone floor beside his big brother.

'You boys will suffer for what you have done' hissed Jesse. 'Luther was my brother, and we protected each other even in death. He was my life- very much like Sam is to you, Dean!' he added, leering at Dean, who scowled back. 'Wouldn't you do anything for your brother, Dean? Wouldn't you protect him from anything and anyone?' he looked at Dean, expecting an answer. Dean didn't decide to elaborate.

Sam shifted from one foot to the other. They had to get out of here. One of the vampires smirked at him, and Sam smirked back. Jesse laughed.

'Oh you two are going to pay for what you did to my brother, you can be sure of that. First of all- the bleeding'

Sam and Dean both looked at him in pure, abject horror. Jesse chuckled at their reaction.

'Benny' he said to a vampire over his left shoulder. 'Which one do you want first?'

Benny made 'um and ooh' noises, as if trying to decide which of the Winchesters he was going to bleed first.

'I like the tall one' he said, and Sam stiffened. Dean stood in front of his brother, putting his arms out to protect him.

'Oh no, your not getting Sam, you can keep your filthy hands off of him you rotting scum!' he spat. The vampires laughed.

'Ok.' Said Jesse. 'Get him'

Benny clapped his hands once, and then made his way towards the brothers. He grabbed one of Dean's outstretched arms and swung him round, sending him crashing to the floor on the other side of the room.

Sam ran to his brother, but another fang blocked his way and punched him in the face.

Sam reeled back, stunned, and fell on the floor.

Benny grabbed Sam and hauled him to his feet. He dragged him to a wall, where there was a handcuff attached to a chain. Struggling, Sam tried to wrench his arms away, but Benny stayed strong. He locked Sam's right hand into the cuff, and stood back to admire his handiwork.

Dean stood up and swayed on the spot, trying to pinpoint his brother's location.

'Sammy! He gasped, finally spotting his little brother, and he made his way to him. Before he got there, however, he was manhandled, struggling, by another vampire, to the opposite wall to Sam. He too, had his arm locked into a cuff, and he struggled as hard as Sam, but again, the damn fang was too strong.

'Right, now this is over-we can begin!' announced Jesse, who had been standing in the corner, watching the situation play out in front of him.

He walked towards Sam, who started to struggle, desperately trying to get out of the cuff that was holding him to the wall.

'Sam Winchester. The youngest of a family of hunters. Where's your father, boy? Why aren't you hunting with him?'

Sam flinched. The memory of his father's death still haunted him, and he didn't want to discuss this subject with a god damn vampire of all things!

'He's not here' he said simply. Jesse laughed, the hotness of his breath making Sam flinch even more.

'Well, more for you and your brother then, isn't it?' Sam forced a smile.

He didn't want the fang knowing he was scared.

'So what are you going to do?' yelled Dean, fed up of the talk, he also wanted to desperately stop his brother from being hurt, and this was the only thing he could do. Distract him.

'Well, I'm not going to do anything- Benny is!' said Jesse, turning to Dean.

Dean looked at Benny, who smirked and walked towards Sam, who started to struggle again.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Dean yelled, but Benny took no notice.

He produced a knife from his inside jacket pocket. Sam struggled even harder, trying to get away.

'No, no no no, please!' he begged quietly, but Benny ignored him.

He brought the knife closer to Sam's arm and then put it against his skin, hard; he then slit a deep cut into Sam's forearm.

Sam yelled in pain, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block the pain out.

'Sammy! Sammy! Oh you son of a bitch! LEAVE HIM ALONE!' he heard his brother shout out, but he didn't say anything. He yelled again when Benny cut into his other arm.

Suddenly, all at once, he could feel the warmth of his own blood slipping down both arms, could hear it dripping onto the floor.

Dean struggled against his cuff. He had to save his brother. He was hurting, badly, and Dean had to rescue him. That was his job.

He saw his brother struggle, but despite his own efforts, he couldn't get out. He watched in desperation and increasing horror as two vampires surged forwards.

Benny stepped back and nodded to the two fangs. 'He's all yours'.

The vampires nodded, licking their lips. They walked towards Sam, who continued to fight against his cuff.

The fangs, both men, each took one of Sam's arms in their own hands, and lifted them to their mouths, and they began to suck at the deep rivets in Sam's skin.

Sam groaned as he felt his own blood being sucked out of his body. He tried to struggle, but he was getting weaker by the second. The vampires abruptly stopped sucking, and then moved away, letting two other vampires a chance to feed.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to be believe it. He yelled in anger and panic, trying to scare the vampires who where _suckling at his little brother's arms_.

He watched as Sam got weaker and weaker, his head starting to loll on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Jesse put his hand on one of the suckling vampire's shoulders. 'That's enough. He'll die if you drink any more. And I want to preserve him for later feeds' He said.

The two fangs nodded and moved away.

Jesse smiled, and then produced a key. He unlocked Dean first, he ran to his brother, who was groaning and whimpering in pain.

'It's ok, Sammy, I've got you, I wont let you go, it's going to be ok, I promise!' He mumbled into Sam's ear as he put his arms round his shoulders.

Sam whimpered back, and Dean turned towards Jesse.

'Are you going to unlock him or what?' he spat.

Jesse chuckled. 'Ok' he said simply. Then he unlocked Sam's cuff.

As Sam fell forward, Dean caught him and settled him on the floor.

The vampires smiled and jeered at the sight.

'I hope you got the force of our message boys' said Jesse, as he and the other fangs made their way towards the door.

'We have another lesson tomorrow' he concluded as he shut the door.

Dean watched the vampires leave, and when he saw that they were gone, he let the tears flow.

He looked down at his little brother, whose head was lolling in his lap.

'I'm sorry Sammy! I didn't see this coming, I really didn't. But I'll get us out of this, you'll see! You just rest, and I'll be here.' He promised his little brother, smiling through his tears.

It didn't matter whether Sam heard him or not, Sam knew what Dean could do, but it was vital to tell him.

He then positioned himself against the wall to make himself a bit more comfy, and then sat silently. He didn't want to sleep, for two reasons.

One; the vampires might come back, and he didn't really want to be asleep when they struck,

And two; if Sammy woke, he wanted to be conscious to reassure him.

Instead, Dean Winchester sat quietly, watching Sammy sleep on his lap, waiting for morning to come.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**It was a bit violent, but I love a good bit of hurt/Sam and protective/dean!**

**Please review if you liked, I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Winchester woke groggily from his short, uneven sleep. As he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at Dean, who seemed to be slumbering. He deduced that his head was in Dean's lap. All of a sudden he felt a surge of safeness, closeness and protection from his big brother, and he was grateful for it.

He winced from the harsh light that was now gleaming through the bars of their prison as he sat up. Dean stirred and shook his head a little, he was a little disorientated, but once he got his bearings he looked alert.

'Sammy! How are you dude?' he asked, concern etched in his voice. Sam shrugged and looked down at his arms. He gave a small smile when he saw that Dean had torn his inner shirt in half and wrapped the pieces around his forearms. 'Thanks Dean' he said quietly, smiling at his brother.

Dean shrugged and said, 'hey, I could of let you bleed to death!' with a grin.

Sam gave a small smile back, and then stood up on shaky legs. Dean shot up and supported his little brother.

'Whoa steady there Sammy, you're still a bit weak...' he said, but Sam waved his concerns away.

'I'll be fine Dean, we need to get out of here' he said, and he made his way towards the window, which was a bit higher than he previously thought.

He stood on his tiptoes, but he still couldn't get a decent enough view, and he knew that dean wouldn't either, considering he was shorter than him.

'Dean, c'mere' he said, motioning to dean to come to him. Puzzled, Dean walked towards him, shrugging. 'I aint gonna give you no piggy backs dude! You'll snap my spine!'

'Hey! I'm not that heavy!' replied Sam indignantly. Dean sighed and smiled, as is to say 'yeah ok, whatever!'

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Ok, I'll kneel down and you jump on my back and see what's out there then!'

'Done!' said Dean with a grin, and he made his way towards Sam. 'Down on your knees then Sammy boy!' he said, chuckling.

Sam rolled his eyes again and got down on his hands and knees.

Dean readied himself; put his hand on his little brothers head and pushed, whilst at the same time taking a step on his back.

Sam gasped at the sudden extra weight on his back, and stayed very still. 'See anything?' he gasped, trying to breath through the extra weight.

'Well, there are lots of trees... a big clearing...oh and there's my baby!' said Dean, who started to jiggle up and down on Sam's back in the excitement of seeing his beloved Impala.

'Yeah, ok, now you can get down now!' stammered Sam, whose cut arms seemed to be on fire thanks to the lactic acid that was building in his muscles. Dean hopped off his back, and helped him to his feet.

'Think we can get out?' asked Sam, looking at his brother seriously.

Dean considered this and then nodded his head. 'I think so, but we need time so I can work on those bars or the door' he said, pointing at the lock on the door. Sam nodded, and then turned to the window.

'Work fast dean' he muttered.

Dean nodded, and then got to work.

**Hope you liked this chapter, although to my mind it was quite short, but I thought that this was a good place to leave it!**

**Please review- I know I sound like I'm begging, but I am honestly interested in your views...good or bad!'**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wasn't sure how long he had worked on the damn doors, but it sure was a long time.

He kept checking up on Sam as he did, making sure that he was ok. He obviously wasn't ok, but at least he wasn't getting any worse.

'Dude, this is taking forever!' he complained, standing up from the door and walking back towards Sam, who was pulling at the bars of the window, maybe hoping that if he pulled hard enough, they would come away in his hands.

'I know Dean, but we haven't got long until the vampires come back- it's nearly dusk!' said Sam, who was beginning to panic a little.

'I can't believe that they are doing this, I mean it's been like...months since we ganked whatshisname...Luther or whatever' said Dean, wringing his hands and looking at his brother with an angry expression on his face.

'Well, you know what they say Dean-revenge is a dish best served cold!' said Sam, but there was no humour in his voice. He looked identically angry and worried. He desperately wanted to get out of here, but he didn't know how...if only they had help...

'Help! Dean...we can call Bobby!' said Sam happily, a fifty watt grin plastered in his face.

Dean stared at him, dumbstruck. 'Why the hell didn't I think of that?' he asked in disbelief, and then he fished his phone out of his jacket pocket.

The smile that was on dean's lips gradually faded as he held the mobile higher in the air and further from his body.

'Uh, Sammy...' he said, wishing he didn't have to break this to his brother, who looked so expectant and convinced that his master plan would work.

'Yeah dean?' asked Sam, not really wanting to know what dean had to say, as long as it wasn't bad.

'There's, uh, no signal out here dude' said Dean quietly, looking at his brother with concern.

'I'm sorry Sammy, we'll find another way out, don't worry...I promised we'd get out, and we will! Just...not this way' dean rambled to his brother.

Sam just nodded his head, then went and sat down against the wall he had woken up against, and rested his head against it, closing his eyes.

'No no no Sammy! Don't you give up on me! You can't do that! I'm gonna get us out of here, those dirty ass fangs won't hurt you again, you hear! I won't let them! And you know why?'

'No, why dean?' asked Sam, not in the mood to play guessing games.

'Because I am your big brother, and I'll always get us out! You just remember that! It's my job to protect you...and I will!' he said, nudging Sam's knee with his fist.

Sam smiled and looked at his brother.

'You know what dean?' he said, a peculiar look on his face.

'What?' asked Dean, curious to know what Sam was thinking.

'I could do with a hug' he said, a smile on his face dean hadn't seen in a long time. It was the smile that Sam only reserved when he was totally and utterly spent emotionally, and when he needed serious comfort.

Dean smiled back and mooched over to sit next to Sam. He then wrapped his arms around his little brother and pulled him close.

Sam folded into the embrace, and rested his chin on dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled into Sam's hair and closed his eyes. He dearly wished for more moments like this, but he knew that they wouldn't come very often.

This was the calm before the storm, and as Dean hugged his brother, he steeled himself up for the vampires, and vowed that by this time tomorrow, both Sam and him would be free and long gone by now. He would get them out.

Because he promised Sammy.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**This was more hurt/comfort than anything else, so I hope you liked!**

**More chapters up soon and the next one will be a bit more violent!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I am aiming for this story to be complete in 10 chapters, but I'll see how it goes...I might do more!**

**As for this chapter-enjoy!**

As dusk started to fall around them, Sam and Dean knew that it was only a matter of time before the vampires came back. Sam kept looking towards the door, then looking at dean, then at the door again. Dean sighed deeply, wishing that the stupid fangs would just hurry up already. He wanted to get out of this damn prison.

The door banged open, and Jesse and Danny walked in the room, smirking.

'Well howdy do boys?' said Danny in a mock high pitched accent. Jesse smiled a little, but then turned serious.

'Sam and dean. I hope you now realise what we can do to you if we want, and what we will do if we are tempted.' He said, smiling politely at Sam, but Sam just scowled back.

'Just let us out! You've made your point, now let us go!' he said, looking from one fang to another.

Danny laughed and put his hands on his hips.

'Well now I'm afraid we can't do that. See, Luther was my brother, and he was also Jesse's'

He said, motioning the taller vampire.

'How? You two don't look anything like each other!' said dean.

'Same mother, three different dads' said Jesse quietly. Dean snorted.

'Huh! Your mother was a whore then was she?' not caring what he said.

Faster than it seemed possible, Danny moved to dean and punched him in the face. Dean reeled back into Sam, who caught him before he fell to the floor.

'You just shut your mouth about our mother you son of a bitch!' snarled Danny.

'Now who's being nasty about our mom then?' said dean, feeling his nose with his fingers, smiling as he did.

Jesse smiled and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, who was getting ready to take another swing.

'Enough. He'll get what's coming to him. And you can deliver the message if you want.' He said in Danny's ear. Danny grinned and clapped his hands.

'Now you're talking!' he whooped. Sam and dean looked at each other.

'What message?' asked Sam.

'The message that you two are never going to come out of this room alive. Revenge Sam-revenge!' Jesse said, smirking.

'Ok' he said to someone outside the room.

'Do it.'

Two vampires came into the room and headed straight for Sam.

Sam moved to the other side of the room, raising his arms in the martial arts stance he learned from his dad. He lowered his body by bending his knees, so he had a better attack chance, and then he waited for the fangs to come.

The biggest vampire, who was grinning manically at the youngest Winchester, struck first.

He swung his fist into the side of Sam's head, but Sam ducked instinctively, and the vampire's fist hit air. Unfortunately he didn't apprehend the second vampire, who kicked Sam in the stomach, knocking him to the floor.

Dean raced to help his brother, but Danny grabbed him by the waist and swung him around and down, sending him face first into stone floor.

Danny hauled dean up and forced him to the wall, where he locked both of dean's wrists in the padlock again.

The two vampires who attacked Sam brought him to his feet to, and brought him to the opposite wall and did the same to him as well. They then left the room. Danny and Jesse heard the echoing footsteps die away, and then they turned back to the brothers.

'right- now let the fun begin!' leered Danny. He walked out the door, and came back in carrying a duffel bag.

'What's in the bag?' asked Dean, panic and adrenalin coursing through his veins.

Danny smirked at him, and produced a long wooden object from the bag. A baseball bat.

'You know, Luther taught me baseball.' He said, swinging the bat in the air as if taking swings.

'Well that's real nice of him!' said dean.

Danny stopped in front of dean, and in one clear, solid motion, he swung the bat at dean's stomach.

Dean yelled in pain, felt all the air rushing from his body, and he doubled over, gasping for breath.

Danny laughed in Dean's face, and then walked over to Sam, who was looking murderous.

'I swear when we get out I'm going to kill you!' he spat, looking over at his big brother who was still gasping for breath against the wall.

'Ooh, tough words Sammy-'

'Sam!' dean gasped out. Danny closed his eyes and smiled.

'Huh, you know, Luther had a nickname for me too! Danny boy. He always used to call me that, even after our last phone call.' He said, nostalgia glistening in his undead eyes.

'Must be nice to have a brother who cares so much about you he gives you a nickname of your own. I know it made me feel special.'

His eyes suddenly turned cold and hard and he swung the bat into Sam's ribcage, which made a satisfying cracking sound as one of Sam's ribs broke.

Sam's screams of pain ricocheted off the walls, and dean angrily yelled as well, desperately trying to break his bonds, but the metal was too strong.

He looked at his brother, hoping to see if he was ok, but Danny blocked his view. _Oh you son of a bitch_ he thought _you are going to pay for this. No one hurts Sammy whilst I'm around_.

He struggled more, finally feeling the metal give slightly.

He struggled harder.

Sam gasped and gurgled through the pain, a white hot pain lancing through his stomach and abdomen. Danny smirked and swung the bat again, this time at Sam's legs.

Sam yelped in pain again, trying to manoeuvre his legs to kick out, but Danny stepped easily aside.

'You can't get me Sam! You're useless!' he taunted Sam.

'No' said a voice from behind him.

'But I can!' Dean grabbed Danny and threw him to the ground, stamping on his face, knocking him unconscious.

Jesse lunged for dean, but dean was ready for him, he turned and planted his fist in the side of Jesses head, and sent him crashing to the floor, temporarily stunned.

'Dean! He's got the key!' gasped Sam through his continuing rib pain.

Dean nodded and knelt down, and he started to rifle though Danny's pockets.

He got the key and dashed to Sam, unlocking him from his bonds. Sam slid down the wall and stood up, putting a hand on his ribcage.

Dean looked him over for a second, decided that he was just about ok, and then nodded at the door.

'Shall we go?' he asked with a smile.

Sam rolled his eyes.

'I think we should-yeah' then he painfully made his way to the door. Dean, seeing his discomfort and pain, dashed to his side and put one of his arms round his shoulders.

'Lean on me Sam, it'll take the pressure off your rib' he instructed, not wanted Sam to injure himself any more than he already was. Sam nodded and leaned on his brother.

As they walked out the door, Dean said,

'See Sammy, I told you I'd get us out, didn't I?' he said, hoping to liven his spirits, but deep down, he knew that his little brother was having the exact same thoughts as him.

_We've still got to bypass at least a dozen vampires, get out the house, then get to the Impala all in one piece._

Well, one thing is for sure, thought Dean.

They weren't out of the woods yet.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I know it was a long one, but I wanted all this to be in one chapter, so it is!**

**So what will happen to Sam and Dean next- and will they even get out alive?**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Please review, as always ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the not so quick update, college work again!**

**This is another violent one, as is going to be the next couple too- just a pre warning!**

**But hopefully you enjoy the comfort moments too!**

**Enjoy!**

Sam looked down the corridor. The coast seemed clear- for now.

'C'mon lets go' he nudged Dean in the shoulder, who nodded and put his arm around Sam's shoulders. 'We'll be out in no time Sammy!' he grunted against Sam's weight on his side. They both stopped abruptly when they heard yells and footsteps coming from round the corner.

The fangs were coming down the corridor.

Dean deposited Sam on the floor beside an empty barrel, and pressed himself up against the wall, and that was when he noticed what was tied to a nail on the opposite wall.

'I don't believe it!' he gasped, dashing to the wall, and pulling a duffel bag from the wall.

'What's in there?' asked Sam weakly. His rib was really hurting now, Dean guessed.

'It's our weapon bag! Why would those dumb ass fangs take our weapons out the car? He replied, incredulous.

'well...because they're dumb ass fangs?' ventured Sam. Dean gave him a small smile, then he returned to the bag, reached into it's contents, then pulled out a machete.

'Ok- because they are really the most stupidest fangs we've ever come across!' Sam corrected himself, smiling in horror at the vampire's stupidity.

Dean shook his head, 'I swear I will never stop being surprised by these creatures' then he walked back to Sam and helped him up.

'Ok, let's go now!' said dean, and he helped Sam walk down the corridor. The vampires seemed to have vanished. Maybe they were going in the opposite direction, and all we heard were their echoes, Dean thought. But that thought was quickly expelled from his mind when he was jumped on by a vampire.

The fang threw his arms around Dean, and using all of his weight, he brought him to the floor, falling on top of him.

Sam unhooked himself from the flailing arms and legs and pulled himself to the wall.

The vampire pulled Dean to his feet and produced a knife, and before Dean could get an arm up to protect his face, the vampire slashed at Dean's face, gashing a deep line going from his forehead to his chin.

Dean yelped and fell to the floor, clutching at his face.

The fang laughed and was just about to deliver the final stab that would end dean's life, but he never got that far.

'Hey!' yelled a voice behind him, and he turned to see Sam standing behind him, machete in hand, and a very angry look on his face. Sam shook his head and in one fluid motion, he cut the vampires head off.

He stood, numb, as he was drenched in the spray of blood, the vampires decapitated torso fell like a dropped ventriloquists dummy on the floor.

Sam dashed to his brother and wrenched his hands away from his face. 'Let me see dean! Dean let me see it!' he said, but when he finally got Dean's hands away, he recoiled in horror.

'Oh dude! Oh god, umm, it's pretty big Dean, I'm not going to lie to you...we need to get out of here- you need a hospital!' he rambled, but Dean didn't seem to be listening.

He put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, 'are you ok?' he asked.

Sam stared at him. 'What? Yeah Dean I'm fine- just worry about yourself for a while will you?' he asked, a little angry that Dean was still more concerned for his health than his own.

Dean nodded, and then used Sam's shoulders and head to hoist himself up into a standing position.

'Sammy we need to get out here now...This is getting out of control!' he said. Sammy was going to get even more hurt if they stayed here longer, and that was never going to happen when Dean was around.

He helped his little brother up and supported him again as they made their way to the end of the corridor.

Dean knew that more fangs were to come, and probably more pain and blood, but he was determined to get Sammy and himself out, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter- again, another violent one, but what can you expect when Vampires are involved?**

**More violent chapters to come as well, so enjoy those too!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! So, this is going to take more chapters than I thought...and I still have more to write!**

**Hope you enjoy this latest instalment!**

**Enjoy...**

As the Winchester's made their way around the corridor, they reached a wide, circular room, kind of like a big reception in a posh house, Dean thought.

He let go of Sam, and walked into the middle of the big room, Sam limping slightly behind him. He stood in the middle, trying to orientate himself.

There were two doors leading off this room, and any one of them could lead to the outside.

They didn't have time to pick the wrong door and then walk all the way back again to the other door, he had to make a decision.

'Right, Sammy, this is what we should do- I think that we should split up for a while' he said, knowing already the answer that he was going to get from his little brother.

'What? No Dean, we should stick together...what if the fangs come back, and we're on our own?' he asked, trying to change his brother's mind.

Dean shook his head, 'I think we should Sammy! It'd take much less time, and whoever finds the way out will phone the other- just put your cell on silent though!' he joked, but he knew that his brother wasn't finding this funny. Not one bit.

'Dean...' he began, but Dean walked up to him and gave him a short hug. 'Sammy, you'll be fine, take it slow and steady, and you'll get through this!' he reassured him, grasping his shoulders and looking at him straight in the eye.

Sam nodded, and then took a deep breath.

'Which door are you taking then?' he asked.

'Left' came his simple answer.

'Alright, I'll take the right door then' and he did, opening it quietly and walking through it, giving Dean a small, sad smile as he closed the door behind him.

Dean Winchester had to swallow back the conflicting emotions flowing through his mind. _Sammy will be fine, it was the right choice to make, it does gonna save more time to get out. But What If he gets ambushed by more fangs? He could get hurt- he could be killed..._

'No!' Dean said out loud, making himself jump. 'He'll be fine' he muttered, wrenching open the left hand door and storming through it, as he shook the thoughts from his mind.

Sam walked along the silent corridor, wincing every so often as his rib started to blossom pain into his stomach and muscles. He looked behind him, making sure that he wasn't being followed. He desperately wanted to return to dean, because he knew that his big brother was just as hurt as he was, but he knew he couldn't.

His head snapped back to the front when he heard footsteps ahead of him. He backed into the wall and pressed himself up against it. He held his breath as he heard the vampire approach.

His fingers curled around the handle of the machete that he had used to kill the other fang, and he readied himself, he didn't really want to kill the vampire, but priorities had changed now;

It was either kill- or be killed.

As the vampire approached, Sam stepped into the corridor and swung the machete in an arc above his head, and brought it down just above the fangs jugular vein. The stunned vampire couldn't do anything to prevent his fate, and he fell to the floor, head bouncing on the ground seconds after.

Sam let out a huge breath and quickly made his way down the corridor again.

Dean walked through a kind of inside alleyway, and as he turned the corner, he came to face with two familiar- but not very welcome- faces.

'Well, who picked the lock then?' asked Danny sarcastically. Jesse wasn't smiling.

Dean smirked at both the vampires and made his move fast. He jabbed the blade that had made the gash in his face into Jesse's neck, and as he went down, he punched Danny in the face.

Jesse was the first to recover, but Dean was instantly upon him, he straddled the vampire and thrust the blade into his neck again and again, trying to slice his head off.

Jesse started to struggle hard, but as Dean kept stabbing him, cutting at his neck like he was opening an envelope, he struggled less, his leg movements slowing down.

A couple of seconds later, and the vampire had stopped moving completely.

Dean stared numbly down at his handiwork. Jesse's head was cut completely from his body, his neck sliced like a badly cut piece of paper.

Dean sat in silence for a second, just contemplating in mounting horror what he had just done. He turned when he heard a faint groan from behind him, and Danny sat up, a bruise newly formed above his left eye.

Danny looked down at Jesse, and Dean could see the heartbreak in his face.

'What have you done?' he asked him weakly, not taking his eyes off of his big brother, who was splayed at Dean's side. Dean didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologise, he had just killed the dude's brother, but he also knew that it was either kill or be killed.

Dean didn't have to worry about what he was going to say though, because Danny suddenly jumped up, and before dean could offer a counter attack, Danny was on him, pinning him to the floor and punching him in the face over and over again.

Dean's yells punctuated the otherwise silent room, Danny was yelling too, but his yells were full of anger, his actions spelling out revenge.

Just before dean succumbed to unconsciousness, he heard heavy footfalls banging on the floor. Suddenly Danny was dragged off him, and then Danny's yells were full of pain, all the noise stopped after the sound of metal flying through the air, and a dull whumpf as a body fell to the floor.

Sam ran to his stricken brother, and pulled him to his feet. Dean had a busted nose and a thick lip where Danny had hit him so hard, and Sam himself winced when he looked at him.

'Dean! Can you hear me?' yelled Sam in his face, wanting to make sure that his brother was alert. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. 'No, I've gone completely deaf and can't here one thing!' he replied, smiling.

Sam let out a stuttering laugh and took his brother's arm, leading him out the room.

'I think I've found the way out dean! It's just through here...come on!' he said.

Dean patted him on the back. 'That's my boy!' he mumbled weakly, then buried his head in Sam's shoulder.

'C'mon Dean, don't give up on me-not now! I'm gonna get us out of here!' he promised his brother, feeling a sense of déjà vu, but brushing it aside.

Dean nodded and together the brother's made their way out of the room.

Sam hoped with all his soul that the way was clear, and if it wasn't, he was going to fight tooth and claw to get them both out.

Because Dean needed him.

And he had promised him that he would get them out.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**A bit long, yes, but oh well!**

**Next chapter up next, but it won't be the last!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you've enjoyed these last chapters, but before you read this one I want to offer an apology. For some reason my Fan fiction didn't show the lines that I put in front of every separate part of the last chapter, so it came out looking like one long, no paragraph chapter, but it wasn't intended to look that way, so I apologise! I hope it still read ok though!**

**Anyway... for this chapter-**

**Enjoy!**

Dean was slowly coming to the conclusion that they weren't going to make it out. His strength was fading fast and he knew that it wouldn't be long before Sammy's pain overwhelmed him too. Sam started to breathe heavily as he rib began to ache. He knew that they weren't far off the door to the outside, it was just a case of bypassing the lat fang that he knew was still alive-Kate.

Sam hadn't seen her as of yet, he wasn't totally sure if she was actually in the house, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

'this way dean' he led his brother by the arm down another corridor, looking to his left dean could see the Impala out the window, and he felt a rush of happiness build up inside him. They were nearly there. They were going to make it out.

'and where do you boys think your going?' asked a sultry voice from behind them. The Winchester brothers both turned at the same time to come face to face with Kate, an evil smile on her face.

'your not going anywhere!' she said, and she lunged at Sam. dean didn't know what she was doing, but he knew instantly that something was wrong when Sam squeezed his arm hard, and stiffened. Sam turned to his big brother, and gave him a horrified look.

Dean looked down at his little brother's stomach, and yelped when he saw a spreading pool of blood collect at his feet.

'no! No Sammy! Oh god!' dean moaned, he caught Sam as he fell and he helped settle him on the floor. 'sammy don't you do this to me! we were so close! Please Sammy!' he begged as Sam began to gargle blood, the crimson liquid running down his chin.

Kate threw back her head and laughed, but she didn't see dean coming at her with the machete, and soon her body was slumped on the floor, her head settling near her legs.

Dean turned back to Sam, and pulled his brother to his feet.

'sammy? Sammy can you hear me?' he asked, ripping off his jacket and shoving it in Sam's stomach to stem the bleeding.

Sam nodded weakly, wiping his face with his sleeve.

'are we...nearly there...dean?' he mumbled, trying to control his breathing. His stomach felt like it was on fire, and his legs felt like blocks of steel

'yeah yeah! Sammy we're nearly there! Don't give up now Sam we're so nearly there! A few more steps and I'll get you to a hospital!' he rambled to his little brother, letting Sam put his full weight on him, even though it hurt like hell.

's'good...' whispered Sam, his head lolling onto Dean's shoulder a little. He held it up, trying to look where he was going, but he was so weak he could barely manage it.

As dean opened the door to the outside world, he felt Sam trip and collapse onto the floor.

'no no no! Sammy, SAMMY! Come on bro! You can do this!' he said, pulling him up again and dragging his lifeless body to the car.

'You can't leave me Sammy! Not here...not now! What will I do without you huh?' he said, not caring what he said, as long as Sam believed it. Sam couldn't die. He had promised him he would get him out, and he was going to.

Sam moaned a reply, and allowed himself to be put into the Impala's back seats, where he lolled on his back, staring up at the roof.

Dean climbed into the front seat of the car. He looked back at Sam and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

'don't worry Sammy, I'll get us out of here, you'll be as good as new in no time-I promise!

He only hoped, that this time-

He could keep his promise.

**What will happen to Sam? Will he make it to the hospital in time?**

**Next (and last) chapter coming right up!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so this is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story- your comments have kept me motivated!**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and please review and tell me what you thought, not just about this chapter, but of the whole story! Your views really count!**

**As for this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

_Four days later..._

Dean didn't think he could take anymore waiting. Sam had been unconscious for three days now, and he didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Dean had paced the hell out of the floor, and he had actually been tutted at by a rather frail looking woman who had gotten sick of his pacing. He had then tried to read a magazine, but his hands were shaking too much to read the words properly.

He then checked into a motel, washed and changed his clothes, then he organised a bag of clothes and toiletries for Sammy, but he hadn't needed to use it yet.

Dean was still hurting, but all that he had needed was a few stitches in his face and a couple of hours sleep back at the motel. He ached all over and his leg hurt whenever he put pressure on it, but he was more worried about Sam at this present moment in time.

Just as dean was about to bash his head against the hospital wall in frustration, a doctor popped his head round the corridor and smiled at him. 'Mr Winchester? Your brother is waking up, do you want to see him?' he asked in a deep velvety voice.

'Would I?' asked dean, and he practically bounded into Sam's room, when he approached Sam's bed; he could see the extent of his injuries.

It had taken a while to get Sam out the car and into the emergency room. Sam didn't have any strength left to walk himself, and dean had to practically drag him into the hospital.

Sam had a couple of stitches above his temple, and he had a small scar on the bridge of his nose.

Dean knew that his real injuries were located under the covers; his stomach was punctuated with stitches that kept the flesh together.

Dean brought a chair to the bed, and settled it down next to his brother's head.

Sam stirred a little in his bed, his eyelids fluttering. The sight made Dean want to cry. Dean should have protected him better; he should have seen this coming.

He looked down as Sam slowly opened his eyes, blinking the harsh sunlight out of his eyes.

'Sammy? Can you hear me buddy?' he whispered, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam blinked a few times, dizzy and groggy, but after a few seconds he had finally located the voice and he settled his eyes on Dean.

'You look awful' he mumbled, making Dean Chuckle.

'Yeah right back at you bro!' he joked. He couldn't really smile though. It hurt his face.

Sam chuckled back, and then sighed. He couldn't breathe very well, and the tight bandages wrapped round his chest didn't do much for them problem either.

'So we...got out?' he said, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded and smiled as much as he could.

'Yup- I said we would, didn't I?' he said.

Sam smiled and nodded. 'You did' and he fell silent.

Dean stared out the window for a few minutes, but he snapped his head back to Sam when he heard his brother say 'thank you Dean'

'Why are you thanking me Sammy?' he asked.

'You got me out- you...kept your promise!' Sam said as if it were obvious, gratitude shining in his eyes.

'Well...yeah, but you don't have to thank me though Sammy' dean replied, slightly uncomfortable, but completely flattered by Sam's thanks.

'Yeah I do, you always save me' added Sam, and dean smiled.

'That's because I keep my promises Sammy'

He turned back to his brother-

'And I always will'


End file.
